Ron and the New Girl
by Jengurl
Summary: Ron has his eye on the new girl and Harry has his eye on Hermione but Ron is with Hermione who will end up together?
1. The breakup

Ron and the new girl

(Chapter 1)

"Ron, I hate defense against the dark arts class!" Hermione said with an attitude towards her boyfriend Ron Weasley. Ron has grown tired of Hermione but answered, "Sweetie, it can't be that bad just give it another chance before you say you hate it." "Whose side are you on? Anyway, we have the ball to think of and that Malfoy to deal with." She said with a smile. Harry walked in and saw Hermione but did not see Ron standing in front of her. "Hi Hermione." He says but Ron interrupts and says, "Hi Harry." "Hi Harry." They both said at once. "I want to break up." Ron burst out unexpectedly but then saw Harry smile but Hermione started to cry. She paused and suddenly said, "Why? What did I do? I can change." "Well, I do not love you anymore and cannot see you anymore." Hermione ran away and bumped into Malfoy and he smiled. "Malfoy, let go of me." "Ok, but do you want to… go to the wizard ball with me?" He asked nervously.

"What? Are you insane? Did I bump you that hard? I am taken?" She told him lying rapidly. "Yeah, you mean that Weasley who is talking to Harry. He is a wimp; you need a real man like me." Hermione looked disgusted but said, "You are not a real man but I will go out with you only if you don't make fun of Harry but Ron you can make fun of." They walked off hand in hand but Hermione tried not to cry.

"What did I do?" Ron asked ChoChang and she shrugged but tried to comfort him but it was no use. "Do you think I should have broken up with her?" Ron asked ChoChang but she said, "Not like that but…Ron!" Ron was staring at a girl who looked new at Hogwarts and forgot about what he was saying so all of a sudden he asked ChoChang, "Do you know that girl?" But she nodded her head unfortunately. "That's the new girl with her cousin. They transferred here from Paris, France. The girl on the left is Michelle and on the right is Liz short for Elizabeth." She told him with disgust but Ron left to talk to Harry leaving ChoChang with anger because those new girls got all the attention.

"Harry, did you see those new girls especially Michelle?" Ron asked Harry enthusiastically but Harry asked if Ron saw Hermione right away but saw her by herself so went to her and said, "Hey, Hermione, I was thinking, well we could go to the ball together." He said nervously. But she stood there in shock and did not know what to say so without thinking about Malfoy she nodded her head. Harry looked so relieved that he left quickly before she changed her mind and skipped all the way to the dorm. Everybody wondered what has gotten into him but did not care to ask. Ron was waiting for him so he could tell all about the new girls and saw that he was happier than he ever was. So he asked what happened but Harry lied and said, "I met the new girl like you did so they are pretty aren't they?" He said feeling guilty but Ron nodded and said, "Which one are you talking about?" He asked feeling jealous. Harry said, "UH. The black haired girl." Ron felt relieved and said excellent choice.


	2. The new girls

Ron and the new girl

(Chapter 2)

"Yeah, sure." Harry said with a guilty look but did not know who he was talking about and so asked Ron who the girls were but Ron looked confused because Harry said he just met them but told him everything ChoChang told him earlier that day. As Harry and Ron were walking toward there next class they saw the two new girls and Harry stood in amazement and now knew what Ron was talking about when he told him about the two new girls, "Wow!" Harry said which made Ron a bit uncomfortable but they both looked at them sitting by the water fountain and they just stared. Once they saw that the two girls looked at them they turned away but suddenly saw that they were headed towards them and tried to get away but it was too late they were there. "Hi, is there a problem because you to are staring at us like we are objects." The reddish blonde haired girl named Michelle said which turned Ron on but he tried to look mad. Then Liz and Michelle stormed off to class in the other direction but after they left Hermione came up to them and asked who those two girls were, as she was trying not to look at Ron. They both said the two new girls but said it in a happy voice. All of a sudden Hermione asked if her and Harry were still on for the ball but Ron looked confused and said, "You two are going to the ball?" "What's the matter jealous?" Hermione said with a happy look but Ron just said, "About time I thought you two would never go out. I on the other hand am going out with the new girl." Harry told Hermione that he changed his mind about going together and that he was trying to go with new girl too.

"What is it with the new girls?" Hermione asked Malfoy the next day. He did not know but answered they have nothing on you and she smiled but still felt hurt when Ron told her that he is going with the new girl but he did not say which one so I will sabotage his plans. "I will see you later bye." Hermione said with an evil grin. Then as she was walking she saw one of the new girls named Michelle and asked her if she liked Ron but she did not know Hermione so she did not answer. Then all of a sudden she saw Ron and blush a little but Hermione did not notice her do it so then she asked again and this time Michelle told her the truth that she had a crush on him. Hermione felt so mad especially when Michelle asked her if he had a girlfriend. But of course Hermione told her that she was his girlfriend so Michelle walked past him with a sad look but Ron looked at her with a grin but felt sad when she just turned away.

The next day Harry saw Liz and went over to her but she turned the other way and Harry felt like a fool but then apologized to her and she smiled and asked, "For what?" She asked with a smile and he smiled and they left and but all of a sudden Harry asked her to the famous wizard ball and she was quiet for awhile which made Harry nervous but then she said, "Uh, sure but we need to get to know more about each other. Oh, yeah my cousin needs a date because she is new here like me and I cannot just leave her by herself." Harry smiled and told her that he has a friend that her cousin would like. Later that day Harry ran to his dorm and told Ron all about it and Ron was thrilled to hear what Harry had to say and the rest of the night they both stayed up and talked about them forgetting all about Hermione.


	3. The Ball

Ron and the new girl

(Chapter 3)

"Hey Michelle, guess what we are going to the ball." Said Liz with a smile but Michelle told her that she was not going alone but Liz told her that Harry asked her and that she was going with his friend. Michelle was thrilled and hoped that she was going out with Ron and then a day went by and the dance was there. Then as the cousins were getting dressed and changed they heard a knock on the door and they thought it was them but actually a group of guys were outside lined up to ask them out but Michelle and Liz just slammed the door in their faces. But then once they were done getting ready they heard a knock on the door and Liz answered it and the two guys were standing in the doorway. Harry and Ron were amazed at how pretty the girls looked and they left. Ron asked Harry silently if he saw Hermione but just shook his head. Once they got at the ball they saw Hermione with Malfoy dancing and were shocked and almost fainted until the two girls asked them to dance. Inside Michelle's head she thought that she was glad to be there with Ron but felt guilty because he had a girlfriend who was extremely nice to her. Michelle tried to not make a move on Ron but noticed that he was doing the opposite and liked it. When Hermione saw that he put his hands around the girl she felt like she was going to cry.

"What is wrong my little flower?" Malfoy said disgustedly but Hermione did not answer but as she watches Ron whisper in her ear she ran out of the ball and Ron saw and went after her. 'I knew that I never should have come here.' Then Michelle left the ball crying and in pain. Harry and Liz watched all this happen and felt bad that they were the only ones having a good time. As the night grew longer Harry felt in Heaven and Liz was right there with him Harry slightly pulled her closer and before they knew it he kissed her in a passionate kind of way. But then they stopped and Harry whispered in her ear, "I love you." But she panicked and told him that she loved him too but that they did not know each other well enough to say that. Then the ball was over and Harry walked Liz home and all he thought was 'Wow she loves me' all the way home to his dorm. Once he reached his dorm he saw Ron and Hermione talking and saw that Hermione started to cry but saw that Ron looked serious and knew that it was actually over between them.

The next day Ron caught up with Michelle and told her that he was sorry but she looked at him and said, "I am sorry to. For believing that I liked you when you clearly have a girlfriend." Ron looked confused but knew Hermione had something to do with this. As he was trying to say that he did not have a girlfriend a guy came up to him… it was Malfoy. Michelle looked sad but said, "Have a good life, oh him we met at the ball when you ran off because he asked me if I wanted to go out with him so now we are dating." As she said that she felt a knot in her stomach and saw that Ron looked hurt but all of a sudden Hermione came up to them and told Michelle if there was a problem but Malfoy and her just walked away hand in hand with her so much pain. So Hermione looked at him and said, "So do you want to go out?" She just said that at his weakest moment but to her surprise he turned her down. Ron went over to Harry and told him everything and Ron knew he had blown his chance with the girl of his dreams all in one lousy night.


	4. After the incident

Ron and the new girl

(Chapter 4)

Liz saw Michelle with Malfoy and asked to speak with her alone and so she agreed. Liz asked Michelle why she was not with Ron but she told her about the dance and Liz got so mad and decided never to see Harry again because he knew that Michelle liked Ron and he did that to her. She guessed that she would never see Harry in a romantic way ever again even if she did love him. That afternoon Malfoy took Michelle aside and asked her if she was his girlfriend and she hesitated but knew that she would regret this answer for the rest of her life and she told him yes! She could not believe that she actually said that. So then after she told him that he was relieved and started bragging to everyone the next day that he landed the new girl and stole her from Ron but unfortunately Ron overheard this and tried to find her everywhere so he could tell her that he loves her. But fate found him when he saw her sitting by the water fountain crying.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Ron asked kindly and sweetly. She just kept looking on the ground but just when he was about to leave Michelle just said I told him I was his girlfriend and I didn't even mean it. Ron looked happy but tried to look sad but he was about to say something when he saw Hermione walk towards them knowing that she still thinks that they are together. "Hi Michelle is something wrong?" Hermione said which made Michelle feel much worse and so she said nothing and just looked at Ron and left in a whole sorrow of pain. Ron glared at Hermione but then at that moment she knew Ron loved her but that she would not stop until that growing romance meets its end.

"Hi Liz How are you?" Harry said as he walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss but she enjoyed it but stopped it before he got too far. Then he was wondering what was wrong and knew it had to do with her cousin and Ron. "Well if you want to know how I am then ask your two timing friend Ron because he hurt my friend really badly. How can he do this to her especially that night?" Then as she said that Liz left him in astonishment. But knew exactly what she was talking about so he found Ron with Hermione and started to yell at him about the situation and now Ron was in deep despair because first Michelle and now Harry was mad at him and only one thought came to mind, he must ask Malfoy for help! "Hey Malfoy how are you?" Ron managed to say which made everyone gasp at the thought of Ron being nice to someone as mean and slimy as Malfoy. Malfoy was surprised to but stayed tough and said, "How can I help you, well I took both your girlfriends so I guess I do owe you one." Ron tried to stop himself from hitting Malfoy until he saw Michelle coming there way and could not take it so he punched him in the face and he thought that Michelle would get mad but she didn't quite the opposite really. She ran to see if Malfoy was ok but Ron thought that she was going to yell at him but she looked at Ron and instead of yelling at him she hugged him.

At that moment they both thought that moment was the happiest moment of their lives or so they thought. They did not know how bad the road was that they were headed on. If they knew life would never be the same. So after that incident Ron walked Michelle home and gave her a good night kiss or just a good bye till tomorrow passionate kiss. She opened the door and Ron was the happiest guy ever or so he thought.


	5. Girl Talk

Ron and the new girl

(Chapter 5)

That next morning it was as quiet as ever until Liz heard about what happened between Ron and Michelle and believe me there was immediate screaming for details. Liz thought about what had happened with Harry and so right away she left and found Harry by his next class looking hurt. As she walked up to him he turned away but she just said that she was sorry and it turned out that things between them are good but what about us? Harry turned around and said in a squeaky voice, "I don't know are we going out or not?" Liz lightened up and said, "Of course, do you use that line with all the girls or am I special?" They both laughed and left hand in hand even though they were both going to be late for their class. There is always a price to pay for love well at least that is what they thought. Ron and Michelle caught up with Liz and Harry, they all were in hand in hand but in a distance Harry and Ron saw Hermione crying as if there was no tomorrow so they told the girls to hold on for a second and they went to talk to Hermione regretting leaving the girls to talk to another girl. So once they caught up to her she pushed them away but Ron managed to get a firm grip and asked, "What is the matter?" but she did not want to talk about it.

Harry managed to get an answer and Hermione said, "I will never find a guy like you guys have a girl." But just as she said that the two girls came over and walked away with Hermione. Harry and Ron did not know what they were going to say but knew it would probably help. "Hermione if you want a guy you just have to keep looking and soon you will have your soul mate." Liz said with a kind smile and then Hermione looked at both of them and told them, "How would you know because both of you have the two best guys at this school." They both thought I know but said, "It is ok because if you come to our room we can give you a complete make over." They all giggled and left to do a huge make over. Ron and Harry wondered where all the girls were until they saw all three of them walk past them looking more beautiful than ever before. So Harry and Ron walked up to the girls and asked what they did but they just stared and said, "None of your business." Once every guy saw that the girls were single once again and more beautiful than ever they walked up to them and started talking to them.

Malfoy, Harry, and Ron felt heart-broken and decided to talk to the girls individually so they tried to get them alone but Harry and Ron managed to get Michelle and Liz alone but as for Malfoy he had no hope with Hermione because it seemed that she loved the attention. She knew that she owed the new girls big time. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were asking them what has gotten into them but they batted their eyelashes and told them, "I just wanted to have some fun and wanted you to get jealous." They said shyly and the two guys looked happy and took the two beautiful girls and left to get dinner. Malfoy got so mad that he vowed that he would never again forgive anyone and will kill to have his revenge on the girl, Hermione, who broke his cold-heart into a million pieces.


	6. The other guy

Ron and the new girl

(Chapter 6)

So three months past and everything was quiet for a while until class. Defense against the Dark Arts class was getting harder to deal with to Hermione and was going to complain about it to Ron but remembered that she could not do that anymore because they broke up all of a sudden. As the finals were drawing nearer the group had to deal with prom! Ron and Harry were struggling on how to ask the girls even though they knew they would say yes. So that same day Harry approached Liz and said, "Hey Liz, I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me?" Liz thought of a joke and said, "No!" She saw the look on his face and said, "Just kidding of course I will go to the prom with you." Harry felt relieved and told her just a bag of tricks aren't you. Well then Ron was next and slowly walked up to Michelle and said, "Hey Michelle do you want to go to the prom with me?" Right away she said, "Yes I would love too." Ron took her away from all the guys that were talking to her and once he walked her to her next class he swiftly wrapped her into a passionate kiss and then left as mysteriously as he could.

Hermione came up to Liz and Michelle and thanked them for doing such a good job on her because she has five different dates thanks to them and who needs Ron or Harry right. They knew they couldn't say anything because they were dating them well at least that is what they thought. Their conversation with Hermione got them thinking so that same day Liz sat Harry down and asked, "What are we?" This puzzled him so he asked, "What?" She asked again but this time more firmly and said, "What are we, are we friends or what?" He looked scared because he did not know what answer to give so he just said hopefully, "I guess we can be more than friends I hope." Liz looked happy and she said, "Ok." So they left hand in hand becoming the next couple and Harry forgot all about his crush on Hermione. So Michelle did the same and felt pleased with the answer also but started to frown as she saw a figure forming through the clouds and knew who the guy was, it was Kyle her boyfriend from Paris and forgot that they had not broken up yet. "Ron I forgot to tell you something. I haven't exactly broken up with my boyfriend from Paris but I know it is over. His name is Kyle and he is right over there. He didn't go to this school because he graduated last year, I am so sorry I didn't say something earlier do you forgive me?" Michelle said which to her surprise saw Ron look very mad and he walked over to Kyle.

"Hey dude who are you?" Ron said madly but the guy acted cool and said, "I am Kyle and have you seen my babe Michelle?" At that moment Ron got really mad but saw that Michelle was heading over and knew she was going to tell him it was over and suddenly felt happy. Kyle looked at Michelle and smiled and said, "Hey beau did yah miss me? You said you were only going to this loser school for a week and it has been over a month. Why did you stay that long for him?" He laughed and she looked at the ground and he knew it was true. "Uh, well see you know this is Ron, Ron this is Kyle. Kyle I thought I told you we were on a break." "Yeah well you didn't mean it." Kyle said with a smile which made Michelle blush unexpectedly. Then Ron said, "She said it was over." But out of nowhere Ron punched Kyle and they were in a headlock and Michelle got really embarrassed but the two boys were in a major fight which made everyone want to see it. **_THEY WERE IN A FIGHT!_**


	7. Heartbroken

Ron and the New Girl

(Chapter 7)

As they punched eachother Michelle jumped in and told Ron and her ex to stop but they didn't listen. So once professor McGonagall stopped them Michelle started to cry and they both asked what was wrong but she left them in frustration. Ron blamed Kyle but he chased after him and as did Ron. When Michelle reached her dorm Kyle stopped her from going in and quickly gave her a kiss. Ron saw this and looked very hurt but saw that Michelle pushed him away and slapped him. Michelle suddenly burst out, "I love someone else." She thought that Ron wasn't around to hear that but then Ron came up to her and hugged her tightly. "Who this wimp of a Weasley?" Kyle said in amazement but as he said that he saw that Michelle and Ron were in a deep, passionate kiss. Kyle pulled her away and got his broomstick and flew away with her in his grasp. Michelle said, "Ron! HELP ME!" Ron tried to find Harry but when he did he saw that Harry was kissing Liz passionately but right away he dragged him to find the girl he loves. Harry was mad that he dragged him away but also felt sorry for him. Meanwhile, Hermione and Malfoy were talking by the water fountain about their relationship. Malfoy said, "Hermione are you over the wimp Weasley?" Hermione nodded and smiled but inside felt heart-broken.

Michelle kept telling Kyle to let her go but Kyle said, "Not unless you go back to me and marry me like you promised if I turned you into a human again because weren't you the one who was a broomstick?" Michelle remembered that curse that was put upon her because of her cheating and stealing but she couldn't bare the thought of not being with Ron. So she thought of what to say and said, "But I love Ron doesn't that mean anything?" Kyle simply said, "When I agreed to send you here so we can both be full witches and wizards you promised me that you wouldn't cheat on me but you have. I will forget about it if you keep your promise." "Fine I will keep my promise as long as you don't hurt anyone." Michelle said hoping that Ron will get her out of this mess.

At Ron's dorm, he and Harry were searching for any clues to where she might be but all of a sudden Ron felt this feeling that she was at Hawaii and knew that she was sending him a message and so he told Harry. Harry said that when they go there that he is taking Liz because he couldn't live if she found someone else. So on their flight to Hawaii Ron told Michelle to hold on in his head. When they reached the island they scanned everywhere in sight until suddenly they saw Michelle in a wedding dress at the beach. Ron went up to her and asked why is she wearing that and is she ok? She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Ron I need to tell you something." "Sure what is it?" Ron asked confused. "Well, it all started 5 years ago when I was a child and was very naughty because I cheated on every guy I was involved with and stole a lot of things. Until one day a guy did something about it and cursed me to be a broomstick for eternity. Then Kyle came along and was very powerful so he agreed to change me back if I agreed to marry him and I did. So that is why I am wearing this. Oh he is calling me I got to go but before I do I just want you to know that I love you and nothing can change that. I have never felt that way about a guy before and I will miss you. He only wants to marry me so we can rule the world. Shoot, I really got to go. Take care of yourself and my cousin. BYE!" Michelle finished while walking away with tears strolling down her eyes.


End file.
